


Too Rare to Die

by miracleboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Royalty AU, Song themed, matsuhana - Freeform, on going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracleboy/pseuds/miracleboy
Summary: Based off the song "Far Too Young to Die" by Panic! at the Disco





	Too Rare to Die

A dim light poured down from the ceiling windows. The room was covered in a thin layer of dust and the mixture of old yet new book smell completed the whole ambience. Filled from top to bottom, the room was filled with various books. All of them different from each other, no two books were alike. As dust particles danced around in the rays of light, so did a little boy who was not a day over six. 

“Mommy, mommy! Read this one!” The boy cheered excitedly as he yanked a velvet red book off its shelf. 

“Calm down, Issei,” The woman laughed gently, ruffling his already messy black hair. 

The woman took the book from the little boy's hands and began to read. Her voice was soft and melodic, leaving anyone that listened in a trance. 

The story the boy picked out was one he had heard thousands of times, and he practically knew the story by memory. In this tale, there was a prince so brave – brave enough to defeat an evil king in order to save a princess. This prince had dared to travel across unforgiving lands and battle hideous monsters that tried to get in his way, just to save his princess.

This prince was an inspiration to Issei. 

“Mommy, I'm going to be just like that prince one day!” He said flexing his tiny arms. 

The mother chuckled and picked up her son, “Is that so? Well if you want to be a tough prince you better get some rest, it's getting late.”

The little boy pouted but only for a second. After wriggling out of his mother’s arms, he delicately put the book back in its place and raced off down the hall to his room. Eagerly he jumped into his bed and prepared to sleep.

\--

Years passed by, and the boy found himself standing in front of a mirror. The image he saw was much different from the little boy he used to be. Although he was still very childish and playful at times, there was now a more serious undertone in his eyes. Times had changed, and this required for him to do so as well. 

Recently war had broken out amongst the kingdoms and Seijoh tried their best to stay out of it. For a short while they did, but when Matsukawa’s mother was killed by an outside assassin, all hell broke loose.

The king went on a small rampage that could only be calmed down by Matsukawa himself. Since then the two have been working together to produce a strategy that would hopefully prove to be helpful in this battle. 

The war had only been going on for two years. It started off between the kingdoms Karasuno and Shiratorizawa but soon, others joined in. Nekoma and Fukurodani allied with Karasuno while Shiratorizawa allied with Nohebi. Not too long ago they proposed an alliance with Seijoh and with much convincing, the King accepted.

The Seijoh kingdom had many sectors that were ran by lords appointed by the king. These sectors met on occasions and discussed the well being of the kingdom. Once the King is to pass, Matsukawa will take over and fill his place to rule over the sectors himself.

Since he was old enough to understand that, Mattsun has involved himself in as many ways as possible. Since the war started, meetings became more frequent and Matsukawa immersed himself into each one. After the alliance treaty was signed and accepted, the kingdom came together for one big strategy session. 

The lords and their knights all piled into the King’s room one by one. Matsukawa watched each person pass by intently until his eye gets caught on a pink haired lord. 

The lord had the prince in a trance. There was something about him that made Mattsun want to go over there and talk for hours. His face was soft and expressionless but his eyes gleamed in a way that spoke troubles for everyone. 

“Now that you're all here, let's begin this.” The King said, loud enough to silence the dull roar of the room. 

For hours, the men strategized and bargained. Many wanted to take on more land and combine armies with neighboring lords. The King nodded in approval and many people left that meeting satisfied that they basically got want they wanted. Just as they were walking out of the room, Matsukawa wanted to make a last ditch effort in order to keep the pink haired boy to stay longer. He barely got the chance to say a word to him and wanted an excuse to actually talk. 

“Hold on,” he called. 

His father looked at him quizzically and Matsukawa had to swallow his nerves. 

“You all had such a long ride, why don't you stay for dinner? You can't protect the kingdom properly on an empty stomach,” He offered with a smile. 

“Yes, stay! There's plenty food to go around. Here let's have the servants show you where you can stay while the meal is being prepared,” The King added in a jolly tone. 

He patted his son on the back, a subtle compliment to his last minute idea. As the last person left the room and the King stood by the door, he turned and looked to his son.

“You'll make a fine King one day.”

It didn't take long for Matsukawa to find his mystery boy. He was standing outside leaning over the balcony. The sun had gone down long ago so the only natural light they had was from the moon. 

“You know, you look pretty young to be a lord,” Matsukawa said, sliding next to him. 

The boy jumped back and started to bow. 

“I am Hanamaki Takahiro and I-” 

“Whoa, you don't have to do that. It's okay,” Matsukawa said waving his hands, trying to get him to stop. 

Hanamaki stood up straight and flattened out his uniform. He looked at the prince with a slightly confused look. 

“You're strange, that's the first time someone of higher power has said no to a person bowing to them.”

Matsukawa just looked at him and shrugged. He didn't know what to say. Hanamaki was already being viewed as someone just as respectable as anyone who was immediate royalty in Matsukawa’s eyes so what was the point of making him bow?

“I'm not exactly a lord,” Hanamaki answered, breaking the long pause of silence, “My father is sick so he sent me in his place.”

“Oh, I'm sorry to-”

“There's no need to apologize,” he interjected quickly, “I've heard it enough.”

Matsukawa nodded and beat himself up mentally. He's already made such an odd first impression, he didn't want to ruin it even more. Thinking for a moment, Matsukawa got a good idea. 

“Hey, can I show you something?” He asked, feeling the excitement slowly start to build up. 

Just before Hanamaki could answer, one of the knights stepped out. 

“Sir, I believe we should get going,” He called. 

Hanamaki stood up straight and turned away. Mattsun watched him as he strided over to the door, leaving him to silently fawn over the pink lord. 

“Maybe next time,” he said with a playfulness in his tone that filled Matsukawa up with a very warm feeling. 

Matsukawa ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. He knew right then and there; the gleam in those eyes would cause him trouble.

Electric currents of excitement ran through his systems. For the rest of the night, three words rang through his head. 

“Maybe next time.”


End file.
